X' marks the spot
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: The Student X website is up and running - ready to give the students of Disney University a run for their money, you can guarantee that Yzma's secret nightclub is only the beginning of the information Student X has leaked. Nothing is secret here. No one is safe. This isn't fairytale world, this is the real world
1. Chapter 1 - Introducing Student X

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story :L however much I would like to!

A/N – So I liked the idea of a Disney University style story, and there are possibly going to be a few mishaps along the way! Expect a few romance crossovers and various subjects that may not be suited to the characters – but who knows. In this story, there is going to be a series of main and minor characters from major Disney films – from Frozen's Anna and Elsa to Belle and Adam from Beauty and the Beast.

**Chapter 01**

Student X is here – giving you all the juicy gossip and goings on at the University.

What university?

You mean you don't know, or have a clue about the University? It's the Disney University – or D.U for short.

I'm here to report on the D.U students – to give you all the ins and outs of what goes on inside the Disney University

With the start of a new term, there is a new set of students that will be ripe for the picking. The days where their lives may actually seem normal are over. This is a new era.

You can forget about the Queen Bee trio Snow, Aurora and Cinderella – they've left D.U now, but I think we might be seeing more of them, much more of them.

With them out of the picture, that leaves the chair for Queen Bee? Who is going to take the seat in the comfy red velvet cushioned and gold painted throne chair? Will it be one of our seniors, like Pocahontas or Belle? It's a big chair to fill – and whilst I don't think that it's a chair for a junior, there is a slim chance that maybe Student X is wrong.

The new students? Well where do I begin?

Rumour has it that students near and far are travelling to the university.

Alice Pleasance Liddell - daughter of the elusive Mr Liddell who some of you will know as the inventor of Wonderland, the medicinal pill that has been in the media lately – I wonder if she's going to bring a few to sort out the residents at D.U. Maybe mix up some relationships and stir up some trouble.

Then there is another junior, known as Peter Pan, a poor little orphan boy who is leader of the gang called the Lost Boys. Gang may be the wrong word for it, I've heard that the Lost Boys and Peter are living a rough life on the streets of their hometown. Seems that the 'leader' of the Lost Boys is throwing the rough life on the streets away and indulging in a new start at the dormitories of D.U.

And does anybody know about Kristoff? He's like – someone no one knows anything about. Well, there is one thing I've found out… He's the owner of a business – that he has started up himself – and he is an avid ice hockey player. Let's hope there are no money digging girls that are about to get their claws into him.

The last student on my list is coming to us as a senior and she has studied as a junior elsewhere. Why? She's Esmeralda – just the name, it's like Esme and Emerald in one. People tell me that she's got a dance scholarship here to study theatre arts, or something like that. I wonder how she got a scholarship for D.U – they are like gold dust around here…

And as for teachers – there are plenty of new faces, including Milo Thatch, an archaeology professor, and there's also Mother Gothel, but don't let her name confuse you, she's no nun. Not from what I've seen her wear – talk about the secret to her youth (let's hear it, Gothel!)

To kick off the Student X – here's a juicy bit of information for you. You know that Yzma, the one that got fired last term for thievery? Word on the street has gotten to me and I have heard that she's started up… a little secret nightclub for the guys of D.U – if you catch my drift. Now let it be known that not even the heads of the university, Roger and Anita Radcliffe, know of or would actually approve for any of this to be going on so close to the University. Why don't you go and check it out – you might be pleasantly surprised at what you might find there. Some familiar faces?

And did I tell you about last terms power couple, Ariel and Eric – you'll be surprised to hear that something cracked along the way of their relationship. I wonder where her wandering eyes have wandered to? Or are his fair blue eyes being led astray by some bewitching witch of a woman. Because from what I hear, there aren't many men better than he is. Ariel – what were you thinking? And Eric – if you are to blame for this break up then be warned, because there are some girls who would kill for a chance to date you.

Me? Oh I could be anyone. I could be a senior, or a junior. But I'm Student X and I'm here to stay. If you think you can keep a secret from me then you've got another thing coming. I'm not only Student X, but I am your worst nightmare if you cross me, but I feel betrayal is in the air. Don't say you haven't been warned.

Once again, I am Student X – but you won't find out who I am. I'm here to report on the affairs, relationships and goings on in the University. No walk of shame is going to get past me – let that be a warning to you.

So if you've got any reports to give me, send them in to Student X – that's one way of finding me. Whether it's a betrayal, affair, mishap, embarrassing nights or one night stands, I will know – you want me to know and out that student.

Student X – where X marks the spot of gossip.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = This was a sort of introduction so I have to say I hope it's an interesting one because I quite like this idea. Definitely inspired by Gossip Girl, but Student X is here to make her mark…**


	2. Chapter 2 - Getaways in Greece

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story :L however much I would like to!

A/N – Thank you for the review, queenbeautyhair and guest, I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter.

A/N 2 – I've let the last names up to a random generator so I wasn't in the most creative mood at the time

**Chapter 02**

Student X is here – giving you all the juicy gossip and goings on at the University. It's move in day, and I can't wait to see the new students in the University… See anyone you recognise?

**Belle Littler**

My father drove his old mini cooper up to the huge and iron cast gates. The engine had cut out once already on the main road that ran through a small town that barely anyone was living in.

"Alright, alright." Papa smiled, putting the car into gear and driving up to the dormitory block. "Will you be in the same block as last year?"

"I'll be in one of the seniors block now – I only hope that Megara is still in the same block. She's my closest friend at D.U."

"I remember her, you spoke fondly of her whenever you came back home."

The car's engine came to a shuddering halt at the entrance to the dormitory block – it was a large, red bricked building with short and white paned windows lining the walls. Small flower troughs sat outside the windows and were filled with colourful and vibrant blooms.

"I'll help you with your cases – just so that I know you will be settled." Opening the boot, Papa pulled out my taped cardboard boxes and odd suitcase. "How do you have so much? I thought it was just a small room you got."

"Yes, it might be, but I still need kitchen utensils and all the necessary dishes." I picked up one of the cardboard boxes, hearing the cutlery rattling inside. "But Papa, I'll be fine – I can take care of a few boxes."

"Are you sure, Belle?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright." Papa kissed my cheek and waved goodbye to me as another car rolled up to the space I was once in.

With my boxes and suitcases on the pavement, I thought the best idea would be to get them all into the lobby of the block and then take them up to my room.

As I headed towards the door, I felt the box slipping from my hand. Thinking nothing of it, I endeavoured to reach the door without breaking anything. I rested the box on my hip with one hand around it, and with the other hand, I pulled the door open. My grip slipped from the box and I gasped, shouting 'no!' as it dropped. I screwed my eyes shut and braced myself for the utter crash and shattering of my plates and bowls.

But it never came.

Instead, when I opened my eyes, I found that another senior I had seen around the school had caught it. This was Adam, effectively the best ice hockey player of the university – everyone knew his name… I don't think you could find someone who didn't.

"This is yours, I believe," he said, smiling broadly at me.

I was flustered and couldn't believe that he was talking to me. Belle Littler. "Yeah – thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if all of my plates had smashed. They're the only set I have- I'm sorry." I held my hand out to him. "I'm Belle." I didn't have a clue why I introduced myself, but I felt rude not doing it.

Adam chuckled a little. "I know who you are, Meg used to drag you along to the ice hockey games – where you would just sit and read your textbook on creative writing."

The colour rushed to my cheeks at the thought of Adam knowing who I was. "Yeah, I did."

"Maybe I could help you with your cases?"

"No, no," I replied hastily. "I wouldn't want to hold you up – you probably have a lot to sort out at the moment."

"Oh, alright Belle. I will see you around." Adam slowly put the box back into my arms.

"Thank you, Adam."

Unable to stop myself from blushing or smiling, I rushed into the lobby and put my box down on the floor beside the waiting chairs.

"Hello," I nodded to the girl on reception – Drizella Tremaine, one of an ex student's stepsister.

Her lip must have been caught on a fish hook, based on the snarl on her face. Drizella turned her nose up at me before turning her attention back to the copy of OK! that was perched on the desk over the keyboard of the computer.

"Alright then," I muttered, consulting the board that displayed the room allocation of the East and West Wing. The East was reserved for the boys, and the West for the girls. On closer analysis of the plan, I found that the block was shaped like a sharp, jagged U that a large courtyard and fountain sat in the middle of.

This year, I was in a room with… Meg! and Esmeralda? What – well I guess it wasn't just going to be just me and Meg. And I wondered who Esmeralda was, because she wasn't at the University last year – I assumed that she must be one of the scholarship students. I headed up to my room with my box to my new dorm room.

"Belle, good to see you." Meg managed a smile as I walked into the dorm room.

It was a pretty neat, effective mini house, there was a tiny kitchen to one side of the room and a small lounge consisting of a sofa and a small television.

"How have you been?" I asked. "How was summer for you?"

"I went on a trip to Greece," she replied boldly. "The weather was beautiful and he- I worked up a tan."

Evidence of the hot and sunny weather was clear from the slightly bronzed look her arms had.

"I can see that." A smile crept onto my face. "Listen I've got a few boxes downstairs, I'll go get them, and when I come back, you can tell me about the Grecian holiday."

"Okay – do you need a hand?" she asked politely.

"No, it's quite alright. I can cope."

As I opened the door out onto the corridor, I was pleasantly surprised by the fact that my suitcases and boxes were sitting outside. Looking up and down the corridor, I couldn't see anyone at all.

"Never mind – it's all here!" I called out to Meg who was now dipping into the fridge that was tucked under the kitchen counter.

After packing my clothes into the wardrobe and chests of drawers, I was sat down in the armchair beside the bookshelf I had littered with my own books. All of my favourites, and then some extra ones too.

"Okay Meg – tell me about Greece. I've always wanted to go there, from reading so much about the ruins and the Parthenon."

Meg rolled her eyes a little. "Belle, Greece… I'm just going to be honest with you. I didn't really see much of Greece."

I was incredibly confused. "What? How did you not? What were you doing?"

"Being busy." Her cheeks looked a little bright – as if she was hiding something.

"Why are you being so cryptic all of a sudden?"

Her narrow eyes darted behind me.

I turned in my chair to see a girl come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was matted, thick curls that were now dripping with water.

"Hello, you must be Belle. I'm Esmeralda – I would shake your hand, but I might end up dropping the towel…" My new roommate laughed nervously. "I'm going to go and get changed now…"

Esmeralda dashed into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Meg pointed a finger at the door. "She's a new student, and I hear there's quite a few of them this year."

I shook my head and smiled. "Meg – tell me what you were doing in Greece!" I pestered my roommate, hoping that she would budge. "Come on, she's new – she won't know anything about Student X."

"She was on Student X though." Meg frowned at me.

"Oh come on, she doesn't know about Student X at all." I tried to defuse Meg's slight irrationality. "Don't be too hard on her."

My phone buzzed loudly on the kitchen counter. "Wonder what that is…" I mumbled, picking up the phone and seeing the notification. "Meg… Who were you with in Greece?"

_Student X here, kicking off the new term with a bang. Meg is back from her frolic in Greece, but who was she with? Go to Greece by yourself – that's not like our Meg now, is it? Credit to the picture here, it may just be Meg walking through an airport, but I don't see anyone accompanying her. Why were you going to Greece, Meg – have you got something to hide? _

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Hello! I loved writing this chapter – it was so hard not to get carried away with this chapter and I found Meg an incredibly hard character to write about :L**


	3. Chapter 3 - The early bird

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story :L however much I would like to!

A/N – Thank you for the support you've given this story, I really appreciate it

A/N 2 – I've let the last names up to a random generator so I wasn't in the most creative mood at the time

**Chapter 03**

_Student X here, kicking off the new term with a bang. Meg is back from her frolic in Greece, but who was she with? Why were you going to Greece, Meg – have you got something to hide? _

**Anna Christenson**

I stared out the passenger side window of the dark blue jeep my sister owned as it drove along the highway in the direction of the D.U. On my lap was a welcome pack from my new home – the university. I had flicked through the pack for hours in the upcoming week in preparation for the next step in my life.

"What are you thinking about, Anna?" My older sister, Elsa asked. She was going to be a senior at the same university as me, but she seemed more nervous than I was for some reason.

"Oh nothing, I was wondering what would happen on our first day. The directors, Anita and Roger Radcliffe gave me this welcome pack and the details of another girl who is joining like me."

"Well at least they're taking care of you." Elsa reached across and began to brush a lone strand of hair behind my ear. "Because I will always look out for you, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I know that. You're my big sister, and you've always looked after me. Ever since Mum and Dad died…"

Elsa looked away and focused her attention back onto the road ahead. "I just can't believe how much stuff we both have. With all our clothes and shoes, then my kitchen stuff, our textbooks and even decorations for the dorm room – I'm surprised that I can see through the back window."

"Plus there's all the chisels and the huge toolbox that you keep everywhere you go is in the boot somewhere." I turned to look over my shoulder at the silver metallic toolbox that was perched on top of a large box.

"Anna – promise me that you won't mention that to anyone."

"But I…"

"Anyone!" Elsa prompted abruptly, making it crystal clear that I wasn't allowed to talk about the toolbox and what Elsa was able do.

"Elsa, come on- you're talking to me. I can totally keep any secret."

My sister's eyebrow rose, not that I know why because I have kept every secret that she has ever told me a secret.

Elsa tightly turned left and rolled her hands across the dark steering wheel. "Here we are," she mumbled quietly, straightening up the car so that it would follow the pathway up to dormitories of the D.U.

"What happens now?" I asked. "Do we sign in? Or do we pick a dorm room? Or do we-"

"Anna, Anna… Calm down," Elsa said, unclipping her seatbelt and letting it whistle through her hands. "I know as much of this as you do, I swear. I'm sure you'll find someone who will tell you about your course, and who you'll be sharing a room, but first, I've got to find Anita for a little meeting about my studies."

"What is there to talk about? You'll be doing an English course, right?" I smiled at my sister in admiration.

It was incredibly brave that Elsa was piling the entire junior and senior English course into one year. I was just starting my course almost fresh and I don't know if I could do it all in one year really.

"Do you need a hand with the boxes or…?"

Elsa didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to, I was already out of the car and grabbing my boxes out of the collection of them that were piled up in the boot.

Taking as much as I could in the first load, I took it into the lobby of the dorm block. Putting several of the boxes beside the lift, I pressed the button and watched the up arrow light up.

"Anna, here's the rest of your stuff – I'll leave it here for you." Elsa put a box down beside my pile and wheeled in a suitcase from outside. "See you soon, Anna, I'll come and find you later on for dinner or something."

"Cool – bye Elsa!" I called out, hearing the lift ding and the lift doors open.

It was a pain that I could only fit in the suitcase and about three quarters of the boxes in the lift, meaning I would have to leave some of them in the empty reception. As the lift rose to up through the floors, I checked my dorm room number – number six. When I reached the second floor, I went to where I thought I was meant to go. It was a relatively neat, with a row of lights hanging from the incredibly tall hallway. I managed to find room number six easily and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I called out politely. "Is anyone in there?"

It went silent for a moment, which only confused me a little. The other girl Anita had written about in the welcome pack should already have arrived beforehand – before anyone in fact, which was weird because I didn't expect anyone to arrive as early as was specified.

The lock in the door clicked and I found my eyes widening as I was staring at a large, tough looking guy with just a towel around his waist. A waft of steam and heat crept out around the gap of the door.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked, propping an elbow up at head height on the door.

"I- er. Well," I stuttered, unable to string a sentence together. "Is this room six?" A slight awkward smile crept across my face as I awaited a response.

"You're clearly a junior so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt here," he replied, chuckling to himself. "But you're looking at room nine –I guess the number on this door must have lost a hinge and dropped so that it looks like a six. Room six will be on the other side of the building."

As I turned to gather my belongings, he carried on talking.

"I'm Phoebus by the way, and before you get too confused, the rooms in here are not done in a numerical order. And if you're one of the sporty students, then you should try out for the team, because I can definitely see you competing." He smiled in this charming way before shutting the door.

And I was glad he did because I felt my cheeks flood with colour – the colour of embarrassment.

It took me a while before I finally managed to get all my boxes and suitcases to the room that was actually mine, and even then, I still had some stuff downstairs to bring up. My roommate must have been elsewhere because when I opened the door, all three of the bedrooms were empty, though one was already decorated with lots of artsy craftsy things that were brightly coloured.

I could hear exclamations outside my dorm room, but when I went outside my room, the corridor was empty. The lift down to the lower ground was delayed when a blonde haired girl pulled out a load of suitcases into the corridor without a word, but she certainly shot a dirty look my way.

"Charming," I muttered under my breath.

Down in the reception, I let out a squeal of disbelief.

"No!" I shouted, the rest of my stuff was nowhere to be seen.

Fortunately I had all my clothes upstairs so I wouldn't find my underwear strewn out across telephone wires. It was my kitchen utensils and some books, both textbooks and fictional.

"Oh well," I murmured. "It seems I'll just have to find some replacements then…"

"Excuse me, hello?" This girl sitting at the reception was calling out to me. She wore a golden name badge that had Drizella scrawled on it. "What are you standing around for? Clear off away to your dormitory, will you? Or- ind- orientation, or induction – whatever you call it doesn't start until after tomorrow."

"Well, it's just that I lost a few boxes that I left here. I don't know where they are. Did you happen to see where they went?"

'Drizella' pulled out a nail file and started to buff her nails to make them appear shiny. "No, even if I did, I doubt you'd want to know."

I wrinkled my nose in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing…"

The stairs seemed like the best option, rather than the lift this time. As I went up to my dorm room, I passed a middle aged woman with long curled black tresses that blossomed from her scalp. I assumed she was a teacher, but it seemed incredibly unusual to have seen her in the student's dorm block. Maybe she was the matron or something?

I heard my phone buzz in my back pocket.

_Student X here, it looks like there are some early birds in the mix – including Phoebus Mattioli, and he's looking ripped – ladies, he's single. I do wonder who is going to tame that man, are you the one?_

It suddenly seemed to me that there was more to this university than meets this eyes as I looked down at this website that my phone had opened. "X marks the spot," was a website that some Studen X person used to divulge the gossip and goings on that occurred in the D.U – I had to be careful so that Student X didn't get any gossip on me. They had already told the readers about a senior called Megara taking a trip to Greece for a frolic or something.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Another chapter done, and we've met Phoebus, Elsa and Anna, but who will Anna's two roommates be? And what's with the intrigue of Phoebus to Student X? I don't know, but I hope you tune in for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Strike the film set

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, unfortunately for me

A/N – Thank you for the support for this story and its past chapters

A/N 2 – I've let the last names up to a random generator so I wasn't in the most creative mood at the time

P.S – The character that this chapter is in the perspective of is not what they are in the film, they're a guy now! :S

**Chapter 04**

_Student X here, it looks like there are some early birds in the mix – including Phoebus Mattioli– ladies, he's single._

**Bolt McCardle**

Everyone used to tell me that I could easily fit into the D.U relatively easily, but as I arrived in my little blue automatic, I felt like that was a different story. The large bricked house and the white paned windows with these troughs of flowers on the outside – it just didn't seem like a place that I would want to spend the next year at, but I promised to stay and try to make it last. Rolling up into a parking space, I felt like I was up against the elite from the presence of clean and shining Bentleys, adventurous and sporty looking jeeps, stylish sports cars and some cars that I didn't even recognise the logo of- they were probably cars sent over from some far off country.

My life before this place was one I wanted to leave behind – for a fresh start because you rarely come across those. I wondered what this place had in store for me, and I couldn't wait to get started. The directors – Anita and Roger, had told me that there was an ice rink for ice hockey, a racecourse track and a range of athletics equipment. I felt like they only really said that so that I would agree to go. You see, before I agreed to go to the D.U, I was home-schooled with another person whilst we were working, but I've decided for myself that that arrangement just wasn't working for me. So I came to the D.U to start my senior year.

With a huge deep breath and pushing back against the seat, I stiffened my arms and prepared myself for the journey ahead. I saw a girl with long blonde hair tied back in a huge red bow walk by, and I was sure she winked at me for a moment, which did make me smile – a lot. As she carried on her way, I could hear her giggling to herself.

Grabbing the boxes I could carry, I headed for in the direction of 'Dormitory Entrance' to the left. There was a glass door that looked into an entrance room with a long hatch looking through to a reception.

"Hi, I'm just looking for my dorm room – McCardle, Bolt McCardle," I said, leaning a box against the hatch edge and looking at a girl wearing a vomit green dress on the other side of it.

"Hmm… I don't know," she replied, barely acknowledging my existence. "But that's an unusual name." In a brief moment, she looked up and her mouth dropped. "You're-"

"Yeah, I know, but before the formalities, can you tell me the way to my dorm room, because I can see the check sheet right under your magazine collection – I just can't see the number." It was true, my name was right there, along with two other names.

Eric and Naveen.

Of course, I wondered what these guys might be like, but at the same time, I also wanted to know about my class. Art and Design with Miss Centrella. Seeing as she was the only Art and Design teacher, I knew that she had to be mine too.

"Some guy called Naveen and Eric… They came here last year," the receptionist said in a dull tone as she leant forwards in her chair. "But erm…" she added, biting the edge of her lip to one side. "If you ever feel like finding a friend in this place, you know where to come and find me."

The way she licked her lips was enough to put me right off, but I kept smiling to seem polite.

By the time I had unloaded my first load of boxes into my dorm room, I headed back downstairs to the car. Or more, where I had left my car. There was an empty space where I had left it and this was a bad thing. A bad thing because the car was my first and I bought it with one of my first big pay cheques that I got after I turned seventeen so that I could drive it once I passed my driving test.

"You have got to be joking me," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "What am I going to do now?"

In the distance, I could hear the harshest of revving – I don't know how, but I instantly knew it was my car. My feet pounded the ground as I chased the sound of my possibly stolen car. As I rounded the corner, I saw a blue car whizzing around in circles of the next car park which was fortunately empty. Without even thinking, I ran out in front of the car which braked sharply, stopping before it could run me over. The driver rocked forwards in the driver seat, as did the shorter guy in the passenger seat.

"Get out!" I yelled, slamming a fist down violently on the bonnet. "Get out of my car!"

They starred back at me through the windscreen as I panted heavily with anger and frustration.

"Woah, calm down, mate." The joyrider who sat in the driver's seat climbed out and pushed the door shut, wiping his grimy hand down the window. "We were just taking it for a test spin."

I lunged around the corner of the car, shoving him against the car door and grabbed the collar of his jacket in my hands. "Listen, I don't care whether you were selling it to a second hand dealership – you don't take other people's cars for some crazy test drive. You got it?"

"Gaston Greddes and LeFou Nonara- my office, now! You too, Bolt." Over my shoulder, I could hear a woman calling out to us all.

Anger overcame me and I shoved the guy back against my car, shaking it a little.

"Bolt!" the woman shouted sternly.

"What kind of a name is Bolt?" the guy asked, smirking a little as he smeared his wrist across his nose.

Fuming, I turned around and followed the woman inside to her office. In the office, I took the far left seat of the three that faced the desk she then sat down in.

A pretty and slender looking Dalmatian wearing a blue leather colour sniffed at around the floor by my trainers before resting her head on my knee and looking up at me with big round eyes.

I reached out and scratched the top of her head and ear.

"Perdita!" the woman said abruptly, shooing the Dalmatian away from the office and into the adjacent room before closing the door. "I'm not impressed with your behaviour. All three of you. Gaston- you're a senior now… Act like it. Bolt, you're a new student and if you carry on like this, then the D.U is not the university for you."

"But they were the ones who broke into my car-" I briefly interrupted Mrs A. Radcliffe – Anita.

"Please, the car was unlocked." The smaller and uglier looking guy decided it was his chance to role his eyes and stir it up.

Anita sat down in one of the two office chairs before pressing a button on the dark telephone. "Roger, I think I'm going to need you in here please."

"What for?" I asked, unaware of what I had done that was so bad. "Come on!" I rolled back in the seat and waited.

"Anita, what is it?"

The door from the side room opened and in burst two Dalmatians that leapt up onto me, smothering me in wet kisses.

"Roger!" Anita snapped with a gentle edge to it.

"Pongo, come on Pongo!" Roger fastened his hands around the other Dalmatian and Perdita's collars and nudged them into the next room. "Sorry you two." He shut the door before taking a seat beside his wife. "Right, it seems like an introduction may be needed. You must be Bolt, Bolt McCardle?" Roger held his hand out to me.

Because I had only met Anita, I felt obliged to nod, smile and shake his hand. "That's me."

"So, Bolt, do you want to tell me what Mister Greddes and Mister Nonara are doing here?" Roger asked, shuffling about in the chair making it squeak a little.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. I left my car in a car park space and went into the building to find my dorm room, then when I come out the building, these buffoons-"

"Bolt."

"Fine, these guys are driving my car around in the next car park over." I folded my arms, signalling the end of my story. "That's all there is to it."

"Well Mister McCardle, I hate to say it, but it looks like you're the one at fault here," Roger replied harshly. "If you weren't so negligent of your belongings, then it wouldn't have entirely been possible for this pair beside you to get into your car. On the other hand, I believe that Gaston and LeFou have stepped out of line. So I believe that you will report to Mr Clayton for the rest of the day."

"Mr Clayton- seriously?" Gaston grunted.

"He will need help cleaning the ice rink ready for practice and the sand pits need clearing out for the long jump." Roger looked to the door. "Go on, what are you waiting for? As soon as you're unpacked Bolt, I want you to join Gaston and LeFou on groundskeeping duty as punishment."

"Well I guess I'm going now…" I said, standing up off my seat.

"No, sit down Mister McCardle. You two are excused to go and find Mr Clayton." Roger's eyes jerked towards the door, indicating that the other two should use it quickly.

When the other two finally left, Anita went into the next room where the two Dalmatians were.

"Now Mister McCardle, Mrs Radcliffe and I are well aware of your previous history, and from our previous discussions, we are going to try and keep this all under wraps."

"That would be appreciated, if someone recognises me, it's not a big deal, but I at least want some kind of a fresh start."

"Oh, don't worry about the new start – there are already a lot new senior students that are joining us this year. There's Elsa Christenson, a charming young lady, Esmeralda Owen, though that surname has a u in it somewhere. And, there is another senior, but they haven't arrived yet, so we'll have that arrival to look forward to. Is there anything I can help you with whilst we're both here?"

"Who will I need to know about teachers-wise?"

"There is a numerous amount of teachers at this university. With nearly three teachers for each of the subjects that we offer here at the university, each one teaching either juniors, seniors and PHD students. Your teacher is Miss Centrella- a lovely lady who I'm sure you'll get on well with her, nearly all her students enjoy her lessons. Other than that, Jenny Foxworth is the student union representative- a bright PHD student of ours, and I've got a list of people you should know about right here. Our musical director and the performing arts co-ordinator might come and find you about joining the drama society."

"Really?" I asked, letting out a deep breath.

"Come on, Bolt – I'm not forcing you to join any clubs, but I would like to see you get involved in some societies. Anita- Mrs Radcliffe and I encourage our students to get involved in as much as they feel that they can handle."

"Okay, maybe I will get involved in the drama society, but let me get settled first."

"By all means, I'll let you get unpacked. Mr Clayton will see you at the ice rink soon enough." Roger Radcliffe was clearly reminding me of my punishment as I left his office.

Yet as I left, I heard a ringing noise from my pocket. My hand ducked down into it and plucked my phone out. It was some kind of website, I didn't get why it had come up on my phone, but oh well.

_Student X here, after a little joy-ride happened in his car, this Bolt McCardle seems angry, can't you see it in his eyes? This is not play acting Bolt- this is a university, you're not on a film set anymore._

There goes that fresh start.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I love writing this story, and Bolt from Bolt has arrived at the University after taking out a year to finish his senior year at the D.U, but it seems that Student X has uncovered the truth about his past…**


	5. Chapter 5 - Early bird catches the worm

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, unfortunately for me

A/N – Thank you for reading the story – what do you think of Bolt in human form?

A/N 2 – I've let the last names up to a random generator so I wasn't in the most creative mood at the time

P.S – The character that this chapter is in the perspective of is not what they are in the film, they're a guy now! :S

**Chapter 05**

_Student X here, Bolt McCardle seems angry, can't you see it in his eyes? This is a university Bolt, you're not on a film set anymore._

**Flynn Rider**

"Phoebus – you don't know this Bolt guy, do you?" I called out, lunging for the sofa just before Quasimodo, or Quas as I like to call him sat down. "Sorry, you snoozed you lose."

"You really ought to stop doing that, Flynn," Phoebus chided as he walked into the main living area, carrying a sports bag in his hand. "Quas isn't going to take your crap forever you know."

I let my head roll back over the arm of the sofa. "Still, do you know this Bolt guy?"

The question was followed by a toss of my phone in his direction. There was a moment of silence as Phoebus flicked his thumb up skimming over the text. His head jerked back a little and his face contorted screwed up face.

"Since when was I on this website?"

"What's the post, Phoebus?" Quas inquired, leaning towards Phoebus, intrigued a little by the website in question.

"Oh, it's that Student X website, you know the one who keeps reporting stuff about our lives. Well she's-"

"Or he…" Quas corrected our room. For as long as I've known him, Quas has always wanted to be really inclusive to everyone – even to the extent of what we say to each other.

"Whatever, well this 'Student X' just reported on me the other day about this time when I was directing this junior to her room. I'll read it to you. 'Student X here… early birds… Including Phoebus Mattioli, and he's looking ripped… He's single. Who's going to tame that man? Are you?'" Phoebus let out a groan. "I mean, come on! It was bad enough last year when Student X reported me. I couldn't go anywhere with any girl because they all thought I was sleeping with that Paulette Bimbette girl."

"I remember, that was hilarious!" I laughed hard, but stopped when Phoebus threw my phone at me. "So Phoebus. Which girl's going to 'tame' you this year? Andrina Cavallo? Oh, or Vanessa Price? Maybe Andrina's sister, Ariel?"

"Quit it Flynn. I promised I wouldn't let a girl distract my studies this year. This year, I'm going to concentrate on being the best Games leader so that more doors will be open for me after university."

"Even if you've made that post up?" I smirked, remembering the first time Phoebus wrote that down on a CV to work at Top Man. "Did you ever hear back from the interview?"

"No, but Mrs Porter-Clayton said she could assist me with a placement for the holidays, and I've promised Mr Khan that I would help him organise the sports trails happening tomorrow…"

"Did that PHD girl ever agree to help you with the Games leader role?" I asked, genuinely curious about the answer.

This PHD girl, she was this athletic redhead who always had a fair amount of black eyeliner around her eyes, like a cat really. She was a sailor – when I say that, she was an expert on those small sailboats, but she flew solo. No one ever got to go out on a boat with her. Everyone knew she was a pro, yet she refused to participate in any extra Games activities, let alone any university trails. Some seniors last year started pinning these posters up of her photoshopped with a sailors outfit and the words "Captain Cohen" plastered along the bottom with some crappy WordArt.

"No, PHD girl hasn't gotten back to me, but I wasn't getting my hopes up really. I can do it without her anyway." Phoebus grabbed his sports bag off the floor and headed for the door, his finger shot up in remembrance. "Oh yeah! Remember-you promised Miss Centrella that you would assist her with orientation for the juniors?"

Before I could reply, Phoebus shut the door behind him.

I did promise Miss Centrella. Miss Centrella could pretty much get anyone to do anything – everyone thought she was pretty, and boy she was pretty… She was slim, and had the longest strawberry-blonde hair and huge blue, or maybe green eyes that whenever she blinked, you could see stars competing to be brighter than her.

"Maybe I'll come and help but-" Quas added, standing up and stretching out to the sides. He contemplated telling me more, but he was obviously stalling. So I frowned at him, causing him to sigh. "Mr Frollo said he wanted me to stay in my dorm room and study."

Over Quas' shoulder, I caught the sun reflecting off the window. Looking outside, I noticed some cars arrive at the entrance. More juniors arriving could only mean orientation was going to start sooner than I thought.

"Yeah, Quas- Frollo doesn't own you, you know…"

"Well-"

I interrupted him, expressing an utter urgency. "Maybe Flaversham can let you in the workshop today and you can get back to doing what you do best."

"Sounds like a good idea, Flynn. Perhaps I'll see you later in the workshop." Quas disappeared back into his room, slamming the door shut.

A deep sigh escaped my mouth and I headed towards the workshop. I passed a bunch of seniors I had known since junior year and we exchanged smiles and pleasantries about what we had been up to over the summer.

I had been, busy.

Eric Lipkin caught my arm in the reception.

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah- what's it about?"

His head dipped and he ignored my question. "We need to talk a lone… I'll come with you to the workshop."

"How did you know I-"

Eric pushed the door open and we walked along the path around the dormitory block. "This Bolt guy, he's mine and Naveen's new roommate, and I can't seem to shake the feeling that he's familiar – like I have seen him somewhere before."

"Maybe you have. How do you know that you haven't crossed paths in the paths- like the brush of a shoulder if that makes sense…"

"Well yeah… But it feels like a more familiar thing. Like he's popular or something." Eric rubbed his chin and turned with the path to cross towards the art and design block.

"Meh, makes no difference to me." I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't really fussed about this Bolt guy. As long as he didn't mess with me and me getting a girl. "But what about you? I mean… Before summer, you and Ariel seemed as tight as ever. Now, it's on Student X that something's blown up in your face. Care to share, Eric?"

"No, not yet. Just in case you tell Student X." He jokingly punched my shoulder, but I felt that at the moment, Eric might not have trusted anyone, just in case they were affiliated with Student X.

"Oh, come on man. You can always trust me."

"Yeah, but I don't know yet. Ariel has been pretty distant with me lately and I can't seem to think why. Well there is one particular reason but that's in the past. It wouldn't make a difference now."

"What have you been up to, Mister Lipkin?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and squinting a little at him.

Before I knew it, we were at the workshop entrance and we stood by the door.

"I'll see you later," Eric murmured, turning away and walking over to one of the other blocks.

Inside the workshop, Mr Flaversham was busy working on some robotic arm, and I saw this girl walking around, looking at the artwork. She had a thick platinum lock of hair hanging down one side of her body.

"Hey," I greeted her, walking across the workshop. "You must be a new junior or something, right?"

She looked at me with a screwed up expression. "Actually, no. I'm a senior thank you very much." The heel of her boots scuffed the ground as she turned away from me.

"Come on, I was just trying to strike up a conversation." I ran a hand through my hair and tried to give it a more tousled look. "I'm Flynn by the way."

She looked over her shoulder. "Elsa. Elsa Christenson." Before I could ask her another question, Elsa had left the room.

"Bolt!" I heard Miss Centrella squeal. "Bolt McCardle – it's a pleasure to have you here!"

The guy she was gushing over was a head taller than me with a peculiar haircut – it was short of the sides but with a thick patch of the top of his head.

"Bolt, this is Flynn Rider. Flynn, I'd like for you to show him the workshop and the art supplies, oh and don't forget the storeroom."

"Please, Miss Centrella. I don't need to be babysat." Bolt put his hands up.

"Trust me- I don't want to be a babysitter," I mumbled.

"Boys." Miss Centrella shot me a look of warning. "Anyway Bolt, you can call me Giselle."

Giselle? She never asked me to call her that. Woah.

"Really? Oh- right…" Bolt murmured awkwardly, watching his Art and Design teacher go over to one of the girls who had just walked into the workshop. "So, what's good on campus? Places to go, people to know?" the newcomer questioned.

"Oh, you know. The courtyard campus bar is pretty neat, and the pond is a pretty quiet place to get some alone time- or so I've heard from Ph- Yeah. Just be careful who sees you."

"This Student X thing, right?" Bolt pulled me to one side. "You know about it, don't you?"

"Well, being serious. Everyone on campus knows about it, apart from teachers. I don't know if they know about it, but the site occasionally comments on them. Just be careful of stuff you don't want people to know about. Things have a way of coming out in this place. Like your car incident for example."

"And the film set too," Bolt added.

"Yeah- what's that about?"

"I'm- hang on. You just said not to tell people." Bolt went completely into defence mode.

I nodded. "True. You're just going to have to make a decision of who you trust in this place."

"Right…"

That night, I helped some of the girls in senior year set up a fresher's activity. It was an awesome night, but there was someone that I saw that tied a knot in my throat. Her name? Well I don't really know that. She had these huge round eyes and the longest hair I'd ever seen. She wore this purple top and leggings that were a little baggy around the ankles. She hung out with this ginger girl that was trying to just do everything she could, and drink each variety of drink too. I couldn't understand what was making me feel so… Weird. Having not even spoken to her, I just knew it couldn't be some kind of crush.

"Flynn. Snap out of it!" Phoebus was clicking his fingers in my face as I lay on the sofa. "You totally just zoned out."

"Am not."

"You're not going to believe this now…" he muttered aggressively, dropping his phone on my chest.

Looking down at the illuminated screen, I could see the Student X logo.

_Student X here, Phoebus Mattioli may have been my early bird, but he's made no rush to get to know the juniors. Hang on a second, wasn't he already engaging in arrangements with this juniors sister? Maybe keeping it in the family is how he works._

"What the hell, Phoebus?" I gawped at a picture of Phoebus talking to a young girl by the pond. The girl looked an awful lot like Claudette and Laurette Bimbette- the crazy girls that salivated over Gaston Greddes.

"Flynn- just like before, it's not remotely true!"

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Ah! Student X strikes again at Phoebus and it won't be long until the juniors know all about him! (Please review if you're reading!) **


	6. Chapter 6 - In her own little wonderland

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, unfortunately for me

A/N – Thank you for reading the story – what do you think of Bolt in human form?

A/N 2 – I've let the last names up to a random generator so I wasn't in the most creative mood at the time

**Chapter 06**

_Student X here, Phoebus Mattioli made no rush to get to know the juniors. Hang on, does he know this junior's sister? Maybe keeping it in the family is how he works._

**Eilonwy Llyr**

Looking at my desk, I felt organised with what I had in front of me. My folders, textbook, my stationery and two photo frames positioned at each side of it. One of me and my parents, and a smaller one of Taran and me that was slightly hidden behind a few pencil pots. Only because I didn't want everyone to stick their noses in our relationship- it had happened back at home and that was horrible. I thought that our relationship was never going to be the same after then, but it did eventually. We worked through it and it worked – we were back to where we used to be.

I was sharing a room with this girl called Laurette Bimbette, and we didn't really get on too well. She was completely into all of the guys at the D.U, whether they were juniors, seniors, or PHD students. She also had large posters of some guy in swimwear that was part of some Hollister campaign plastered on the wall, so I struggled to get some wall space or even room space for myself.

Another reason for keeping my relationship with Taran a secret was because of these weird texts that kept coming through on our phones from this Student X website. It was someone that just reported on stuff. Private stuff that went on within the university. The last one was about a senior called Phoebus who was photographed actually with Laurette's sister Paulette. And apparently, Phoebus had been caught last year with Claudette, Laurette's other sister.

Whilst I was perched on the edge of my bed, there was a knock at the window, which startled me. Looking over at the window, I couldn't see anyone, so I took no notice of it at first. But then there was another knock.

"Hello?" I asked, going over to the window. I struggled to open the window as I fiddled with the latch. "Taran!" I exclaimed when I saw him clinging to the ivy that was growing up the wall to my window. "Get inside."

Taking hold of the waistband of his trousers, I helped him climb into my dorm room. "What are you doing? I thought we agreed that we wouldn't let anyone find out about us."

"Sorry," Taran replied, kissing my cheek. "I had to see you, because I still haven't seen you since you left to move into the dorms. Are you looking forward to your first lecture of Bioscience with…" He checked the coloured timetable I had pinned to the corkboard above the desk. "Profesor De Vil? I hope for your sake she's not a devil."

"Taran, you're silly sometimes…" I replied, pulling him down to sit down on the bed. "And you have a lecture with Mr Thatch tomorrow at two o'clock. I hope for your sake that you'll be on time."

Leaning across to the desk, I grabbed my MacBook off the desk and opened it on my lap.

"That's new," he said, smiling at the background on the screen.

It was a collage of different photos of him and I. From those goofy faces we used to pull in our old Biology classes to the high school proms we went to together and then some of our summer holiday last month to Madeira – a small island in the middle of the North Atlantic ocean and off the coast of Morocco. We had wanted to go to Svalbard, but the hottest it would be was twelve degrees Celsius which was far too cold for me.

"Yeah, I made it to remind me of us. You know… After the incident that happened before summer."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could really do with a holiday to Madeira again – not leaving the hotel room for a day was one of the best decisions I have ever made."

I could feel his nose against my cheek and I knew what he was after, but I wasn't prepared to cave in so easily.

"Yes, that was nice, but this is my university room. Laurette could walk in at any moment and I don't want that to be how she remembers me: the one she caught in bed with some other junior that she'll conclude I barely knew."

"Okay," he sighed. "But I've been invited out to town with my roommates – we want to scope out some of the nightclubs and bars there."

"Cool, so what are your roommates like?" I asked, smiling as I opened up Facebook and checked in with the social networking world. Nothing new, really.

"Well, there's Arthur – he's a cool guy. He doesn't look it, he's quite the athlete. And then there's Tarrant… I don't know much about him really, but my point is that Arthur, some of the other juniors and I are going to go out on the town tonight. Are you coming with us, or are you staying here all alone?"

"No, I've got to catch up on Tudors – that TV series you don't like me forcing you to watch, so I'll probably do that instead, but you go and have fun."

Out in the hall, we hear some vicious shouting.

"You know that him and Claudette had a thing, Paulette! Just because you can't have Gaston, doesn't mean that you can have whoever you want!"

"Laurette!" another voice screamed. "I can't help it if Phoebus Mattioli has fallen for me! Claudette has to just get over herself."

Whilst the argument carried on, Taran decided he should make a break for it and sneak off out the window which was lucky because as soon as I shut the window, Laurette burst into the room and stormed into the bathroom, muttering about how unfair or disgraceful her sister was. I wasn't really paying attention. I was just lucky that Taran was out of the room. Rather than muscle in on the family affair, I grabbed my room key and headed out the door.

Leaving the dorm building, I passed one girl who was handing out flyers for something. She had short red hair that was half tied up and half hanging above her shoulders. Her clothes were fluffy and she had this knitted blue slightly baggy jumper that was matted with short ginger hairs.

"Hi, I'm Jenny, welcome to the D.U," she said, handing me a small A5 flyer. "Come to the sign up morning tomorrow. All the available clubs and societies will be there for you to get to know. Oh, and if you've any problems, come and find me because I'm your student union representative. I'm a Bioscience student so you'll find me in the relative block."

"Okay, thank you." I walked away, looking at the leaflet in my hand.

It had some funky graphics and bold colours on it to entice the different characters of the juniors. There were examples of the different societies and clubs that were up and running, including a new cheerleading club headed up by two girls called Esmeralda and Vanessa. Maybe cheerleading was a good way to get involved in the clubs, I had promised my parents that I would eat well and make sure that I was getting enough exercise…

The grounds were beautiful, and I could find my way around the place easily. When I went around the corner at the arts block, a prim looking girl crashed into me, dropping a sealed bag on the floor, but before I could see what it was, she scooped it up in her hand and stuffed it in her bag. Behind her, I could see a guy heading into the building looking a little shifty.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you like that," the girl said, helping me up off the ground.

"That's alright, I should have been paying attention. Maybe I was a little distracted by the flora growing around here."

"Oh never mind, I'm Alice by the way. Alice Liddell."

"Eilonwy. Eye-Lon-Wee," I repeated. I was used to saying it again slowly so that people would pronounce it right. "What was that bag?"

"Never mind – it's nothing special. So what are you studying?"

"I'm a Bioscience girl…"

We started walking and talking but it was only when I got back to my room that I saw my phone had been receiving messages, one from Taran and another from this Student X.

_Student X here, it's not even the first days of lectures and there are mysterious exchanges going on outside the art and design block. My, my, what is that in your hand, Miss Liddell?_

Whatever it was in the blurry picture, I was sure that it was what she had picked up off the ground earlier- not that I could tell what it was.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Looks like Alice is in her own little Wonderland, but who's she going to drag down with her?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Making first impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, unfortunately for me

A/N – Hello everyone, straight to the point, how about a cheeky review?

A/N 2 – I've let the last names up to a random generator so I wasn't in the most creative mood at the time

**Chapter 07**

_Student X here, mysterious exchanges going on outside the art and design block. My, my, what is that in your hand, Miss Liddell?_

**Jenny Foxworth**

I sat on the other side of the desk, staring at Anita Radcliffe holding a sheet of paper. Her eyes squinted as she read the writing. When Anita finished, I prepared myself to hear a tongue lashing from her because, as student union rep, we had to work together with our councillor Marina Del Rey to crack down on the situation. Alice Liddell was a new junior student whose father was known for the Wonderland pill and to know that it was already within the four walls of the D.U could be considered a problem.

"But, maybe it's not the Wonderland pill…" I said calmly, trying to diffuse the situation, but it was hopeless. "It's only one person's word, right?"

"No- this has to be it- the exchange it's on about is just exactly what I would expect to happen if there were- I don't want to call it drugs because it's not!" Anita propped her elbows on the desk and rested her head in her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Roger and Mr Pride. To say that there is the Wonderland pill on this campus is something I didn't want to happen – as soon as I knew that she was coming to our school, I investigated the Wonderland… It's dangerous."

"I know Anita, but I can fix this… Alice is taking Art and Design, so her teacher will be Miss Centrella. She's lovely and I'm sure that she wouldn't mind me talking with Alice during their workshop time or something. Maybe if we involve her in a society or something, then Alice won't have time to spread the pill, right?" I suggested the easiest way of getting around the problem.

"Perhaps. Thank you for your help Jenny- I hope you're doing okay with your Bioscience PHD, Mr Buhari told me you are putting in overtime at the shelter which is perfect experience-"

"As long as it doesn't disrupt my studies, I know." I had been told this by Anita and Roger, as well as the Deans before them, so it was only logical that they would share the same thoughts. "Thank you for this meeting, Anita – I'll try and keep a look out for the juniors."

"Thank you, Jenny – have you managed to organise a fair for all the different societies? I'm sure the seniors wouldn't hesitate to help you include more people into their clubs and societies. I know that Phoebus and Adam were keen to get more ice hockey players, and the Cavallo sisters have a lot to think about if they want more swimmers."

"I certainly will…"

Being reminded of it encouraged me to go ahead and search out some more people to hold stalls for the clubs and societies that the D.U had to offer.

In the little notebook that I kept in my satchel, I had jotted down a few ideas of who I could recruit to help me out. In the early stages of my organisation, I managed to get some outside companies to come in in the hope of securing help, support and volunteers. At least I knew I had something sorted, even Oliver from the shelter had agreed to come and organise a stall.

I had a drama society signed up, my roommate Nala reluctantly agreed to do up some flyers for the C.U that she holds, Andrina Cavallo had gotten ahead of her older sisters and wanted to have an aquatics club table. Then Adam "The Beast" wanted an ice hockey table, and Phoebus was keen for basketball or something else sports related to feature. Deep down, I really wanted Amelia to do up a sailing and watersports club, but she declined. Like everyone always said, she never did watersports with the university, only externally.

As I was walking down the stairs to the main entrance hall, I bumped into Olivia Flaversham and her father.

"Oh, hello- you're just the two people I'm looking for."

"Really?" Olivia asked in her accented voice, blinking at me in disbelief. She was a petit and short lady who had mousey brown hair in a cropped bob and a small red headband to help shape her face. "What is it about, Jenny?"

"Well, I'm sure you're aware but the society fairs are coming up soon and I would love if you- both of you held a stand for the drama and workshop society. Can I say that you'll be there?"

With a little more conversation, I eventually had a yes from both of them, though Mr Flaversham suggested that one of the seniors take up the offer. Fortunately he had someone in mind.

It was another two stalls to add to my list of potential societies that the new juniors could join. The list was gradually growing, and I was so grateful that there were external companies coming in. I even had some students from the Dreamworks and Pixar Universities asking to come to the school, so I agreed – thinking the more, the merrier.

The day arrived, and I had recruited help from Nala and Arista – even Simba turned up to help put up some tables, but I was pretty sure that this was because Nala was there. Simba and Nala were like the best of friends, and everyone always used to go on about how they were going to end together, yet Nala was so against for a number of reasons… Not that she actually told me any of them.

Eventually Phoebus and Adam arrived with a stock of sports supplies to decorate the table, but it looked so last minute that I asked them to go to the computer room and print off a sign or something. Anything to just add to the stall. They laughed it off and strolled out the main hall, fighting like children as they went.

"I can't believe that those two are responsible for recruiting people for the sports teams…" Nala mumbled, laughing to herself.

"Oh come on Nala, they did take the ice hockey team through the preliminary rounds, but they are keen to take it further this year."

"Jenny- I totally forgot, but I promised the new senior that I would support her new club in a sort of flash mob incident. She's got a few other girls and a guy to help her out… So the Christian Union stall will be manned by one of the other PHD students."

I smiled, nodding slowly, pleased that there was another stall to add to the collection.

"Hey Jenny!" someone called out to me – a voice I instantly recognised.

"Oliver, you made it," I replied, turning to see him put down a box on one of the tables I had put aside for him. "This is great, you've got all the stuff I wanted you to bring."

He opened up the cardboard box properly and pulled out a little black kitten. "There's this little guy – got dropped off the other day…"

"Oh, I knew you would result to pulling at the girl's heartstrings. They're going to love him."

Students slowly began to pour into the hall and instantly worked their way around all of the individual tables. As I watched the movement, I felt accomplished in what I was doing. Being student union rep meant that I had my own little table to watch. Whilst I was away, Delbert admitted to watch the table.

Knowing that Nala was about to partake in a flash mob for a new club felt so exhilarating. I knew it was coming- I just didn't know when.

Until I saw Nala and Snow throw an elegant and nimble looking girl into the air, above all the crowds. The girl I hadn't seen on campus before landed perfectly onto Li Shang's shoulders and was greeted by a torrent of cheers.

"Hello everyone! I am here to start up a cheerleading squad for the D.U – should you wish to attend the trials, then there is a sign-up sheet for you," the new girl shouted before somersaulting through the air. "All abilities welcome!"

Another cheer erupted from the crowd and filled the hall. It was a success.

Later that night, after a successful day at the society fair, I was writing up a bioscience report when I heard my phone buzz. Multiple times. One of the was simply a text from Oliver asking when I was next going to be at the shelter. The next was an alert from the Student X website.

_Student X here, hope you enjoyed the fair today, and whilst new girl Esmeralda was stirring up a storm with a new and upcoming cheerleading squad, but what you didn't notice was Phoebus enchanting yet another girl – most likely she is unaware of this guy's 'history' especially when it comes to this little site and the Bimbettes. Make sure you're subscribing, because you're want to know all that's happening on campus this year. _

I thought to myself. _Oh well, maybe I should look out for this girl Esmeralda… She's going to need a helping hand soon, because she'll get caught up in a terrible situation, and I don't want to be the one to tell the Radcliffe's about Student X…_

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = It's been so long since I wrote a chapter for this story, and I find it so weird, but quite fun to write about!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Cheerleading squad

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, unfortunately for me

A/N – Another chapter, another post on the Student X website, and no one is any closer to finding out who Student X is

A/N 2 – I've let the last names up to a random generator so I wasn't in the most creative mood at the time- unless it was specified in the films

**Chapter 08**

_Student X here, hope you enjoyed the fair today, and whilst new girl Esmeralda was stirring up a storm what you didn't notice was Phoebus enchanting yet another girl – most likely she is unaware of this guy's 'history' with the Bimbettes. Make sure you're subscribing, because you're want to know all that's happening on campus this year. _

**Kristoff Bjorgman**

I scrolled through the old posts of this Student X website – it was crazy the things that they were posting. There was even a mention of my name in the first post, something about my business and that I was an ice hockey player. Sure, I dabbled in the ice skating, but that was just once or twice. And the business was my own way of making money and it was going to be aided by the use of the knowledge I learnt from my first year of Business and Law at the D.U.

It was the day after the society fair, and I was going to try out for the ice hockey and basketball teams. Sport was my one way of letting off some steam, and outside of the university, I enjoyed a little rock climbing.

I shared a dormitory room with two other juniors. Peter and Jim. Peter was taking IT and Computer Science, whereas Jim was a History student. We got on alright, but Jim was always missing – he was nowhere to be seen half the time. Me and Peter suspected that he was seeing some girl and didn't want anyone to know about it.

Down in the gymnasium, there was a load of other juniors that were there to try out for different sports that the senior called Phoebus had organised as Games Leader. Mr Clayton and Mr Khan stood to one side of the hall and watched us perform a trial game of basketball. Admittedly, having never played basketball before, I wasn't as good as the other boys and even got knocked to the ground by a thick built taller guy who looked old enough to be a teacher. He smirked at me before running on to play the game.

"Here, I see basketball's not your game either…"

I looked up to see a boy offering me his hand. Instantly, I took it and got back to my feet. "I'm Kristoff by the way."

"Pinocchio V-" He smiled, before the ball smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow."

"Careful newbie!" the games leader called out from the side, clapping his hands. "Come on, let's see some three point scoring."

Once I managed to get the ball, I dodged one of the taller seniors and leapt into the air, throwing the ball towards the hoop. As I landed my jump the basketball bounced and then rolled around the basket. It didn't look like it was going to go in, but then it tipped into the basket, dropping through to the floor. There wasn't even enough time to celebrate as the game carried on.

Even once the basketball trails were over, I had to sit down in the stands and have a drink. I wasn't even paying attention over the next few minutes because there was another senior, a girl, who was looking at me, asking me to come down.

"Come on then, you must be here for the cheerleading trails, let's see what you got."

This must have been Esmeralda, the girl who joined the University in the senior year on a scholarship or something. She was trying to make a cheerleading team for the sports teams the University represented. Cheerleading didn't strike me as something I would want to do, but seeing all of the cute and peppy girls was enough to make me smile.

"Come on, everyone here has to audition, the doors are now locked and there is no way out!" Esmeralda called out, looking a little bit awkward of the abrupt circumstances which resulted in barring the door. "Okay guys and girls, let's see what you got. Nala and myself have created a simple routine that we want to run through with you. After the routine, there will be a moment for you to all freestyle and show us what you got. Whether that is any form of dance, or acrobatics, or cheering, I want to see it."

I was forced into playing along and performing the cheerleading routine. There were only two other guys and a series of girls trying out for the team, but I still felt like a didn't belong. One of the two guys seemed to be a breakdancing freerunner, and the other was a PHD student who was close friends with Esmeralda.

When it came to the freestyling part, I decided I might as well go for it, seeing as I was at the trails. I did a somersault and a few spins that I had taught myself from some online videos. Finishing with a controlled, but slightly untidy handstand.

At the end of the trails, I quickly went to the door as it was unlocked and my elbow knocked right into some girl's cheek. I stammered and stuttered uncontrollably.

"Oh- oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to like- oh I feel bad for that… I can't believe that happened. That is so typical of me. Sorry, are you okay?"

The girl brushed her plaits behind her shoulder as she rubbed her nose, and when she looked up at me, she went a soft red in her cheeks.

"Never mind, it's okay. I was too close to you- I should have watched myself."

Another girl with platinum hair walked into the gymnasium. "Anna- what's wrong? I came to see how the cheerleading trails went…"

"Oh it's fine – just an accident…" The two girls walked away and I was sure the younger one glanced over her shoulder at me, smiling.

"Kristoff – weren't you supposed to be at the ice hockey trails?" Peter came running towards me, completely out of breath. "What are you waiting for? Come on!"

Feeling regretful about staying at the cheerleading trails, I sprinted across the campus to the ice hockey trails, and I made it just in the nick of time. From what Peter said, I managed to impress Mr Clayton with my speed and agility on the ice. Which was a plus on my side.

Only time would tell what was going to happen. For now, I decided that the best thing to do was to either network, or do some extra reading for class. And right now, networking seemed like the more appealing option.

After walking around the campus trying to find a junior to befriend, I eventually gave up and found myself at the workshop, so I thought I might as well have a little look inside. Inside, I was greeted by a young looking teacher, who introduced herself to me as Miss Centrella. She was possibly one of the main reasons that people would have for switching across to Art and Design.

"It seems everyone wants to have a little piece of the workshop… If you want, feel free to use the tools and resources that you can find. I'm not keeping track of everything." Miss Centrella smiled before striding over to a pile of folders that were on her desk. "And Mr Flaversham is in there too. He's the workshop manager."

In the next room of the workshop, I found two guys, one of whom I recognised as Pinocchio. He was busy painting a little wooden figurine.

"Wow…" I murmured when I got closer to him and saw the sheer detail and shadows on the figure. It made me incredibly envious whenever I came across someone who was gifted and talent at painting, because I just wasn't.

"Oh, hi Kristoff. Fancy meeting you here. It seems you've caught me red handed with my little secret. Well, it's not really a secret, but it's a little something I like to do in my spare time. So what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to do a bit of exploring, and I ended up here – that's cool."

Pinocchio stuck the paintbrush in a jar of water that became instantly murky. "You know – I was invited to some party over one of the junior's dorm rooms. Do you want to come with me?"

"Erm, sure. I guess, can I bring my roommates?" I asked, thinking about Jim and Peter and knowing that they would do the same if the roles had be reversed.

"Sounds like a plan. So have you met any cute girls yet? The seniors are always telling me that there are some hot girls that will show you a good time…"

I shook my head and laughed nervously "Well, that isn't really how I role…"

Pinocchio seemed to just be testing to water. "Oh- me too. I just wasn't sure if you were a stud or whatever."

"Me, a stud…" I burst out laughing. "That's totally not me, I'm not exactly the best person when it comes to talking to girl. The last encounter I had with a girl was when I smashed the door into her face just after the cheerleading trails-"

"Cheerleading trails – oh my god, tell me you're joking?" Pinocchio smirked a little.

"It was an accident. I got caught up in the gymnasium after the basketball trails and didn't even realise that the cheerleading people had come in… The trails weren't that bad – I got to do a few tricks whilst I was there, so what could be so bad about that?"

Pinocchio carried his paintbrushes over to the sink and started to rinse them under the cold tap. "Just you wait and see! Chances are you will probably find out soon enough!"

_Student X here, give me a D, give me a U for the D.U's very own cheerleading squad. But let's have a look the freshly printed off cheerleaders team for the bulletin. Oh my, three guys running at the front – cheerleaders – two juniors and a PHD student. I suppose a congratulations are in order for Aladdin, Clopin and Kristoff, you and your leading ladies – Jasmine, Rapunzel, Anna, Charlotte and Tink. Esmeralda and Nala have a lot of training on their hands. Sorry to the seniors who tried, but failed to impress._

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I never thought of Kristoff as being part of a 'cheerleading' team, but I really see it as more of an acrobatics group performing alongside the games that the D.U participate – but hey, anyone can be a cheerleader, it all depends what everyone else says.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Birth of Alpha Kappa Kappa

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, unfortunately for me

A/N – Another chapter, another post on the Student X website, and no one is any closer to finding out who Student X is

A/N 2 – I've let the last names up to a random generator so I wasn't in the most creative mood at the time- unless it was specified in the films

**Chapter 09**

_Student X here, give me a D, give me a U for the D.U's very own cheerleading squad. Oh my, three guys running at the front – I suppose a congratulations are in order for Aladdin, Clopin and Kristoff, you and your leading ladies – Jasmine, Rapunzel, Anna, Charlotte and Tink. Esmeralda and Nala have a lot of training on their hands…"_

**Vanessa Price**

Whoever thought of this Student X website needs a medal – it's the only thing that keeps everything going on in the campus interesting. According to one of the PHD students, Student X had a PO box somewhere in the town that you can post evidence and stuff to, and I'm pretty sure that there's an email and phone number on the website that people have been known to drop a line on.

I know, because I've done so.

Yes, I had submitted a little something to the Student X website, but it's all a part of my plan. My plan to get Eric back. He's another senior who is studying business and law – his parents are super keen on him becoming a lawyer. Back in the summer, he had been dating the swimming team star, Ariel Cavallo and they were the 'it' couple of our junior year at the D.U. But little did everyone know, that there's a dark secret looming in their relationship. Not that I'm going to tell you that just yet, because that would be telling, but you'll find out, in due course.

So we were still in the first month of the new year at the Disney University – the club fair had taken place, and the sports trails had happened already. Now, is where it got interesting. Because it was time for the rush. The recruitment of PNMs. Potential New Members. That's right, here on the D.U, we had a sorority. No fraternity, but we did have a sorority known as Omega Delta.

There was a sorority house near the centre of the campus so it was a prime location of having the privilege of staying in. Unlike other universities, the majority of the seniors and PHD students chose to stay on campus, but that doesn't mean that there aren't students that live off campus.

The heads of the Sorority were originally Cinderella, Aurora and Snow – but when Cinderella carried on her studies and chose to do a PHD in English Literature, she stepped down as President of the Omega Delta house.

So that left an open spot, to which I naturally pushed to take up the opportunity, and much to my shock and dismay, Snow and Aurora agreed. As if they thought I had something on them. Now, you're talking to Vanessa, the president of the Omega Delta house. Rush day is approaching, and I've got Aurora and Snow to help me organise it- even if they weren't the most helpful people in the hole. The other seniors that were members of the sorority was short. It included myself, Aurora, Snow, Ariel, Megara, Belle and occasionally Jenny Foxworth would poke her nose in where it didn't belong. 'It's just so that I know that everything in the house is running smoothly.' Even if our house mother, genuinely known as Fairy Godmother, had everything under control and somehow managed to tidy up any issues and problems that may arise inside the house.

The Rush day was ready and I was keen to get it under way. There was a small crowd of girls outside, some of whom I recognised, and others that I didn't. As I opened the front door of the Omega Delta house, I smiled slyly, judging each and every girl that was standing in front of the house. It was going to be the perfect day and I was the one in charge. Life could not have been any more perfect.

But I was so unaware of what was about to unfold before my very eyes.

"Potential pledges, this is the Omega Delta sorority house. I am the President of Omega Delta. Here, at the Omega Delta house, you will be put through your paces in order to prove whether or not you are Omega Delta pledges. Come on in – we are waiting for us to meet all of you individually. Our very own Fairy Godmother had organised a light lunch for you." I swept my arms up and beckoned the girls into the house.

Aurora and Snow followed me into the room Fairy Godmother had set up for us to hold interviews in. It had one grand, antique chair with two slightly less grand chairs for my assistants to sit in.

"Let's begin this…" I said, ringing the bell for Fairy Godmother to send the first potential pledge.

A prim looking girl wearing a little denim pinafore and bright blue striped top walked into the room. She was a little nervous as she sat down, pulling her pinafore down as she lowered herself to the seat, before I had offered her a seat.

"Take a seat…" I remarked sarcastically. "And you are…?"

"I'm Alice, Liddell. Alice Liddell."

Instinctively, I leant forwards- this was the girl whose father was well known for this elusive Wonderland pill, it was apparently like some kind of drug. The aftermath of the drug sounded like something I had never experienced before!

"Oh right, so- you're an art and design student, studying with Miss Centrella. What do you think of her?" I asked, wondering what to make of the young girl.

"She's my lecturer, and teacher, and of course, I haven't really had a proper session with her yet. That's an unusual question if you don't mind me saying."

"Never mind me, this is Snow White- our social chair, she also has a  
question to ask." I let Aurora and Snow- who asked a relevant question.

For me, Alice was a prim, sweet and outspoken individual who could find herself in our sorority. Potential, but maybe I just wanted her to be my sister so that she would bring the Wonderland pill to our house. It would really help to mesh the group, and I couldn't help but accept the possibility of challenging the pledges.

The next girl was my utter rush crush. She was the youngest of the three Bimbette sisters. A little musical, a gorgeous and attractive girl who was so confident, she reminded me a little of myself. Laurette was such a cutie, and she practically idolised me – so it was a win, win situation for me if she was to become a sister.

There were a load more girls after her- Tiana, Shanti, Rapunzel, Anna, Charlotte and even this girl called Merida who looked as though she had stuck her finger in a power socket.

The girls who wanted to be potential new members were waiting outside the Omega Delta house, waiting for myself, Aurora and Snow to address them and let them know about the next step. It was so empowering- even if Aurora and Snow disagreed with the ways in which I ran the rush day, but I wasn't Cinderella Howell, so why should I bother to be like her – I am my own person. I am Vanessa Price.

"Ladies, thank you all so much for coming to Omega Delta's very own rush day- as President of Omega Delta, I cannot wait to get to know the new pledges in due course. Keep your eyes open for invitations to the after rush party and-"

Out of nowhere, a can of red paint was thrown in my direction by some of the senior boys – specifically Hercules, Adam, Eric and Phoebus. The paint made a huge splatter sound as it hit both me, the other two, the walls and the door of the Omega Delta house.

A scream echoed from my mouth as I screwed my eyes shut.

"This commends the start of Alpha Kappa Kappa fraternity!" Hercules yelled out, lifting the paint bucket over his head and gathering the attention of passers-by. "Omega Delta isn't going to know what hit them!"

Another scream echoed from the bottom of my lungs as I noticed Eric grinning at me covered in blood. I probably looked like I had just stepped out of the film Carrie.

Not a good start for the new President of the D.U's sorority, Omega Delta.

That night, I held a meeting with my sister. Aurora and Snow had gathered up Ariel, Megara and Belle in order to discuss the next plan of action against Alpha Kappa Kappa.

"So what do we do with this new fraternity?" I asked, with a once white towel in my hands. After showering all the paint out of my hair and off my skin, I was left with my dark brown hair now tinted in a red shade. "I cannot have Omega Delta meshing with Alpha Kappa Kappa…"

Megara rolled her eyes. "Well, they do have a right to start a fraternity after the D.U has had a sorority for a few years, it's only fair that with every ying, there is a yang. For there is no Apollo without Artemis."

"Are you sure that you aren't just saying this because Hercules is in the group of potential frat boys?" I fired right back at her. "But then again, it would appear that some of us all seem to have a special link to the new frat boys." A smirk crept across my face as I saw Ariel flinch at my comment – she knew I was talking about Eric.

Originally, she and Eric had been in a relationship for the majority of the last year, but an event that took place caused them to instantly break up – so he came running to me. We've been secretly seeing each other every now and again, but as far as I was aware, not many people would know about it, unless they had seen us together.

"Regardless, there isn't much that we are allowed to do right now, is there?" Snow asked, her eyes darting about between the girls in the room.

No one said anything, until our mobiles began to ring.

"Looks like Student X has struck again…" I sighed, pulling up the email. "You never said why you were in Greece over the holidays, Meg?"

"It was just a holiday, nothing special Vanessa- not that it's any of your business where I go and who I go with…" Meg snapped back, before covering her mouth. "No way- is this what they did to you?" It was clear that she was finding the situation comical, but holding back the laughter.

_Student X here, Om-my-delta! It seems that Alpha Kappa Kappa have made their mark on the President Price of Omega Delta on the infamous Rush Day. But that paint's left her hair looking like a senior we all know and love studying Bioscience here. Maybe there's something someone's trying to change about Vanessa to make her more like the swimming pro… No prize for who I'm talking about._

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I hadn't written about this story for a while, so it seemed like the perfect opportunity to start a new chapter from The Little Mermaid's, Vanessa's point of view – what did you think?**


	10. Chapter 10 - Fishy secret dates

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, unfortunately for me

A/N – Another chapter, another post on the Student X website, and no one is any closer to finding out who Student X is

A/N 2 – I've let the last names up to a random generator so I wasn't in the most creative mood at the time- unless it was specified in the films

**Chapter 10**

_Student X here, Alpha Kappa Kappa have made their mark on the President Price of Omega Delta on the infamous Rush Day. But that paint's left her hair looking like a senior we all know and love. Maybe there's something someone's trying to change about Vanessa to make her more like the swimming pro… No prize for who I'm talking about._

**Eric Lipkin**

Admittedly, I thought Vanessa looked much hotter with her head that tinted red, but that might not have been helped by my attraction to reds. Vanessa was attractive, and she was cool to be around with and fool around, but I felt no physical attraction to her. The relationship I had with her was purely for fun, and so that I could try and make Ariel a little jealous. Our relationship had partly been exposed on the Student X website after everyone was all over my break up with Ariel – everyone wanted to know why we broke up, because on the outside, we always looked so strong. At least that's what everyone else used to say.

There's a lot behind why me and Ariel broke up – and it involved Vanessa too – I was looking for a way to make things more interesting, and Vanessa was clearly into me, so I introduce her into Ariel and I's relationship. I didn't think anything of it at the time, because I was only trying to strengthen the relationship… Part of me totally regrets it, but I have to live with the choices I've made.

Ariel kept it clear she didn't want everyone knowing what happened between the three of us, and I respected that so I didn't say anything, to anyone.

Besides, I had other things on my mind – like the fraternity.

Alpha Kappa Kappa – the Disney Universities first ever fraternity – and if the girls could have a sorority, then why couldn't the boys have a fraternity?

That's what myself, Adam, Hercules, Phoebus and the new senior Bolt McCardle thought. Adam had taken Bolt in under his wing, so when the new kid suggested that we do something for the guys, I thought it sounded like a great idea. We could help the sorority weedle out its weaker pledges… It could be by invitation only to the fraternity.

The first term at the university was under way.

We had the cheerleading team consisting of Esmeralda, Nala and some other girls – and also two guys I think. The ice hockey team had been selected with a junior called Kristoff as the star player or something. I'm pretty sure the basketball team has been selected too. And the girl's sorority selection process was underway.

"Eric- Eric come on!" Adam was knocking on my door. "Vanessa has a preposition for us, and I think you might want to hear what she has to say. Me and Bolt are going to walk over to the Café now to see what she has to say… No doubt she'd prefer it if you were there."

I opened the door and was met by Adam and Bolt – I shared a dorm lot with Bolt and Naveen. They were cool, and they didn't bat an eyelid when either Ariel, and then Vanessa would come to my room of the dormitory apartment. "Come on then. It seems Omega Delta and Alpha Kappa Kapa are coming to meet."

Adam put an arm around me and slapped me on the back. "As long as you don't get too carried away by the fact that two girls that you've got the hots for will be in the room."

"Adam- what about Belle? She'll probably be there too…" I knew that the only way to stop Adam's plaful taunting would be to mention Belle. She was this girl that he wanted to ask on a date, but she was so driven by her studies, that he thought she would just say no, and I don't think Adam was one for rejection… Not that anyone was really.

"I- er- well, Belle is- we're cool. I helped her move into her new dormitory apartment and she-"

"But you haven't asked her out on a date yet…" I interrupted calmly, shutting the dorm door and following the other boys out of the dormitory blocks. "So what about you Bolt – any girls that have been catching your eye?"

Bolt shook his head. "Oh, I promised that I wouldn't focus on girls in the first term of studies, so I'm focusing on that at the moment…" he paused for a moment, before carrying on with a change of subject. "Student X seems to think that things aren't completely over with you and Ariel – hence the red paint tinting Vanessa's hair, any comments?"

_What? No!_

"Well, I don't know what you guys think, but I'm pretty sure Ariel's seeing someone else. I mean, I know I'm seeing Vanessa on an unofficial basis, but that was to get back at Ariel. Guys, I want her back. So if Adam gets Belle before I get Ariel back, I will happily strip down and ran through campus."

Adam elbowed me sharply. "I'll hold you to that, Eric." He pushed open the café door and smiled at the girl behind the counter who pointed him in the direction of the private side room of the café. "Thanks." He smiled as he stepped into the side room. "Hercules, Phoebus – you made it!"

There was a round of manly hugs and slaps on the back from the man before they sat down opposite the Omega Delta team that were present. Vanessa, Aurora, Snow, Belle, Ariel and Meg looked amongst one another before starting up a conversation.

Meg rolled her eyes and caused the ball to roll. "You really did a number on the Omega Delta sorority, but we would like to acquire your assistance."

Vanessa glared at Meg for her sudden bluntness. "Meg – that was not what we agreed!"

_Oh, trouble in the Omega Delta sorority if you ask me…_

Adam smiled at Belle, before looking at the guys in the room. "I think I speak for us all when I say that we would be more than happy to help you out- within reason of course."

Vanessa stood up and sat down on me. "Well, we would like your assistance in weeding out the weak pledges who do not uphold the Omega Delta values… By using the power of temptation and the male gender." Her fingers traced the collar of my shirt, before pulling me close. "But I find out that anything happens between you and one of my potential pledges, then you will never get to spend another night with me… For the rest of your life… okay?" she whispered calmly.

"Yeah, right," I replied, looking awkwardly over at Ariel who was glancing down at her phone. "So what about Student X?"

"What about her?" Vanessa snapped aggressively – I had clearly struck a nerve with her. "So Student X said that I looked like Ariel now that I have this tinted red hair since you guys threw red paint over me, so what?"

"Well, I was just making the point that Student X is out to make things difficult for us all, so if Alpha Kappa Kappa agrees to help Omega Delta, then that means that Student X will try their very best to destroy both of their reputations." I wasn't sure what my point was, but I continued speaking. "Student X has commented on a lot since we arrived back at the university for a few weeks… On Megara's trip to Greece, Phoebus being here early and single, Bolt's history before coming to the university, Phoebus accidentally coming across Paulette Bimbette, that Wonderland pill on campus, Esmeralda making an impression with the cheerleading performance, the D.U's cheerleading squad, complete with three guys and then your hair…"

Vanessa glowered at me. "Erm, what did you just say about Paulette?"

"She met up with our man, Phoebus-"

Phoebus reacted instantly, "For the last time, nothing is going on between me and **any** of the Bimbette sisters! Nothing at all, so can we all just drop the jokes."

"So tell me boys, who is going to take the presidency chair at the Alpha Kappa Kappa fraternity?" Vanessa looked amongst the other boys, squeezing my hand as if she said she wanted me to take the position.

Hercules stood up. "Seeing as it was my idea and actions that instigated the first fraternity of the Disney University, I've been elected as president with Eric as my good old deputy."

Later that night, Student X struck, and this time, it got a little more interesting…

_Student X here, it's been an eventful day on campus, and there are a lot of relationships being made and broken. Although we're still not sure what the details are between Ariel and Eric's breakup, we know that Vanessa is involved… Not to mention Ariel was spotted earlier today with a hooded companion- any ideas who? Because I'd sure love to know… Eric- are you two timer on our girl Vanessa, with your ex, Ariel?_

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Another chapter out the way, and another spanner in the works – COMMENT WHO YOU THINK ARIEL'S NEW MAN MIGHT BE? **


	11. Chapter 11 - Tips and tricks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, unfortunately for me

A/N – Another chapter, another post on the Student X website, and no one is any closer to finding out who Student X is

A/N 2 – I've let the last names up to a random generator so I wasn't in the most creative mood at the time- unless it was specified in the films

**Chapter 11**

_Student X here, Ariel was spotted with a hooded companion- any ideas who? Eric- are you two timer on our girl Vanessa, with your ex, Ariel?_

**Tiana Taylor**

I could hear my alarm going off beside me on the desk.

"Oh no…" I mumbled, lifting my head from the textbook I had almost stuck to in a sweaty slumber.

That alarm meant that I should have left for work ten minutes ago – and that I would have to run as opposed to a relaxing stroll through campus.

I slammed shut my textbook and put them in the cupboard, before flinging open my wardrobe to get my work uniform. Even as I threw the hangers to one side, I couldn't find the yellow collared dress and apron that was my appalling work uniform.

"No, no, no, no!" I stammered, turning to see my work uniform lying crumpled on the floor. "Guess it'll have to do for today…"

My feet pounded the pathway from the dorm rooms to the campus when I bumped right into Vanessa. She was the D.U's sorority president and the one person that I really needed to impress if I wanted to take a place on the coveted sorority's presidency panel next year.

"Oh- it's, Tiana, isn't it?" she asked, frowning at the clothes I was wearing. "That's an- unusual outfit… Did Pocahontas wear something like that last week?"

"No, no! I just wanted to try something different, but I better be going…" I knew it was going to come across rude, but work was far more important this way. "Goodbye Vanessa!" I called out, running across the grass in the direction of the restaurant.

On my way, I passed a couple of guys on their way back from a night on the town, so dropping my head, I sped past them. I couldn't bear it if someone found out about my waitressing. In my mind, I worried that Anita and Roger- the deans of D.U would encourage me to quit meaning I would be unable to pay for my tuition and course.

When I finally got to work, I saw that it was unbelievably busy with very few empty tables. But two of the empty tables had reserved placards on them.

"Tiana! Where've you been?" my manager asked with gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry- I just ran out behind a little, but I'm here now and ready to start…"

"Alright, but you're going to be in charge of the couple out by the back and the rowdy bunch in the private room."

"Right- okay…" There was no point in arguing, so I just accepted the inevitable. I grabbed a pen and spare notebook from beside the computer screen that we used to keep note on everyone's orders.

I approached the first table where I smiled at the couple. "Hi there, my name is Tiana- I'm going to be your waitress for this evening. Can I take some orders? I can recommend the sea bass or steak and kidney pie – or the vegetarian lasagne. And our soup of the day is leek and potato. So what will it be?"

The girl of the pair had her gorgeous red hair tied back with a big blue ribbon and wore a blue dress to match. The guy looked like he had just stepped out of a skater movie with what I believe was a rat's tail growing at the back of her head.

He started the order for the pair. "Oh, I think we'll pass on the recommendations. My date isn't quite a fan of meat, especially not fish… Sorry. But I think she'll probably go for the grilled halloumi burger and I'll try the tofu skewers."

"Excellent choice… And to drink?" I asked, smiling broadly.

"Whatever white, no, rose wine that you would recommend…" He seemed nervous, like he was keen on impressing his date.

"Right away." I finished jotting down the remaining order and smiled before walking away. Dodging the other waiters and waitresses, I made my way to the kitchen where I gave my order slip to one of the cooks called Remy.

Remy was one of the students that was on placement for his food course from the University of Pixar. It was a university on the other side of town that kind of rivalled our own. We were cool – got on well and he helped make my job easier!

"Shouldn't you get to the guys in the private room?" Remy pointed a finger over at the side door. "Bit weird that the boss gave that table to you, despite the fact that they are apparently the big spenders of the night… Be careful, Tiana, you might be being stitched up."

Regardless of what Remy said, I decided to just do my job and not worry about my boss' motives behind putting me in charge of this group.

"Hello…" I started when I walked into the side room, frozen like a rabbit in the headlights. They were all seniors from the D.U. Some of them were members of this new fraternity Alpha Kappa Kappa on campus, and others were just there for a good meal clearly. "My name is Tiana – I'm going to be your waitress. Can I take your orders?"

There were five guys lounging around the table, drinking various beers, and even one was drinking what could be a whiskey, very unusual to be the odd one out.

"Well…" One of the guys smiled at me. "I tell you what… If you bring each of us a meal of which we enjoy, then I will give a substantial tip. I'm Naveen. These are my dorm mates Eric and Bolt – they're two of the fraternity's Presidential team, and the others are Adam and Philip. Maybe you've heard of us. Now, the power is in your hands. Let's see if you can do a better job than your boss attempted last week. Do we have a deal?" Naveen held his hand out to me, smirking a little.

"That's not really how things work here, Naveen…" I said calmly.

"Okay- maybe I'll throw in a date for good measure."

The boys cheered and whooped at the sound of Naveen's additional offer.

I folded my arms. "You can keep the date, and you can keep you tip – just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you. How does that sound?" I smiled awkwardly. "So?"

"We all want a burger – thank you Tiana, please… We would all like a different burger. There may be a vegetarian amongst the lot, or even a vegan, but there might not be. I trust you can deal with that?" Before I could snap back, Naveen added, "Don't forget, the customer is always right!"

I growled, I hated whenever people used that phrase. Because they would be right. "Right away sir…"

Remy was absolutely no help to me whatsoever. He just spewed out a list of the burgers that we did. Ultimate burger, BBQ, buttermilk chicken, Californian, Tennessee, Texan, rarebit, gourmet beef, gourmet chicken, BBQ hog, vegetable, classic and skinny.

I decided for the ultimate, Tennessee, California, BBQ hog and a gourmet buttermilk chicken burger. Lord knows what they would think about it.

"Tiana, wait!" Remy called out as I turned to leave. "Your grilled halloumi and tofu skewers for the nervous couple."

I slapped myself in the face. "Of course – thanks Remy!" I grabbed the plates and wove my way through the restaurant. "Sorry for the delay, here is your orders. One halloumi burger, and tofu skewers for you. Now is there anything else that I can get you?" I smiled, glancing between the pair.

The girl awkwardly looked at the floor, rubbing the back of her neck. "Jim…"

"Oh right, the wine." The guy smiled shyly.

My hands clapped over my mouth. "Oh I am so sorry- wait right here whilst I just go and get you that." Embarrassment slapped me across the face as I ran to get a bottle. I picked a slightly better than standard bottle of rose and cancelled it off their bill, as an apology. "Hi, sorry about the wait, here you are." I instinctively poured the pair a glass each. "It's on the house, I'm sorry about the delay."

"Thank you," the girl said, looking at me with a broad smile, but when she noticed it was me, she left the table and darted to the toilets.

It was Ariel Cavallo, one of the sisters on the Presidential panel of Omega Delta. The philantrophy chair. From my memory of this site called Student X, Ariel had broken up with Eric and had been pictured with some other guy. This was him- staring at me with a blank expression. He was a junior. I knew because I had seen him on the campus once or twice, but I didn't know his name.

"Order up, Tiana!" Remy shouted from the kitchen – he had gone double time on the burgers for the D.U guys.

I balanced three plates along my left and two on my right. Fortunately I could manage five plates, but not six so I was lucky there.

"Alright gentlemen," I said, practically kicking open the door. "I got you your five different burgers. You are welcome to take your pick."

Naveen laughed softly. "Tiana, you are playing even harder to get. Which burger goes to who?" He grinned at me. "A smart, pretty girl like you could tell us which burger we would like."

I rolled my eyes before putting plates in front of people. "You asked for my opinion. First up, the Tennessee burger for you… Adam? That's got bacon and Jack Daniel's Tennessee honey. For Mr McCardle, it's a slightly healthier Californian burger with a nod to the LA life you've moved away from."

"What do you mean-"

"For Philip, an original gourmet chicken burger. For Eric, the barbecue hog burger. Which leaves the Ultimate burger for the ultimate dic- you Naveen… Enjoy."

When it neared the end of my shift, I was just finishing clearing the table that Naveen and the guys had been devouring their burgers at not half an hour ago. Underneath the short whisky glass, I found a thick wad of notes held together with a money clip and a napkin that something had been scrawled on:

_Tiana, you nailed it. The highest accolade goes to you for picking the perfect combination. I believe that a date is on the table. I'll pick you up at six thirty tomorrow. Naveen_

I scoffed at the note, screwing it up and tucking it in the apron. That guy, Naveen – he was just so confident it was annoying, but his smile was pretty cute.

No! I had to focus on my studies and juggling work – there was no space or time for a boyfriend or relationship.

It wasn't until I was walking home through campus when I received a notification on my phone, so I stopped to check it out…

_Student X here, bringing you all that you need to know about the University's most up to date affairs. This time, it takes place at the local restaurant where Miss Ariel Cavallo was cavorting with her latest catch of the day – although we've got confirmation that it was not in fact Eric who was in the same restaurant but at another table. So much for winning her back, right Eric?_

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Another character introduced – Tiana! But how are things going to resolve themselves between Ariel and her new catch? Who do you think it could be?**


End file.
